Genomics/Proteomics Shared Resources Core Co-Directors: Member: Kenneth Beckman, CHORI Jim Kaput, UC - Davis Dr. Mark Shigenaga, CHORI A, OVERVIEW The Genomics/Proteomics/Analytical Shared Resources Core (henceforth: the "genomics facility core") will centralize and streamline routine genomic, proteomic, and small molecule assays for members of the Minority Disparities Center Grant. Primary services offered will focus on genomics/proteomics and will include SNP genotyping, the analysis of gene expression by microarray and real-time PCR, and 2-D/MALDI-TOF protein characterization. In addition to providing a defined offering of research services, the core staff will supervise access to core equipment for non-routine research by any Center member. The rationale for centralizing such work is to leverage the large investments recently made in existing instrumentation at CHORI, and to minimize duplication of effort in member labs. Specifically, the core budget will primarily be used to support the salaries of two highlyskilled research associates, who will provide services using existing equipment. The core's two codirectors (Dr. Shigenaga and Dr. Beckman) will each supervise one technician, and will provide nonoverlapping functional expertise. Part of the budget will be used to provide on-going maintenance contracts for core instrumentation, to purchase consumables for use in validating and developing protocols for Center members, and to provide software and consumables for sample handling. Details of the objectives, rationale, facilities and equipment, capabilities, staffing, management and usage, and budget of the core are described below.